Arranged Fate
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P. On the brink of war, two countries align themselves with an arranged marriage in the hopes of preventing it. For the two that are married, it may not be that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So arranged marriage it is. Star Trek is next… but to the person who said "ew… Star Trek." My username is a Star Trek reference.**

"I now pronounce you wedded, you may kiss your bride."

A first kiss, in traditional sense, should always follow those words. Hopefully there would have been time for the newlyweds to get to know each other before the nuptials, so that it wouldn't be awkward and uncomfortable. That they could have spoken to each other more than writ vows and an 'I do,' but that was not the case. Arizona Robbins, future queen, dressed in her navy uniform, adorned with an ungodly amount of medals to represent rank and valour, stood next to her wife, whose name she learned only thirty seven minutes ago. Who she first saw only forty three, and who she now had to kiss.

Slowly lifting the veil she could see the pain on the taller woman's face. The tears in her eyes that were more sadness and heartbreak than joy or happiness. The brief press of their lips was perfunctory, it was awkward, like when she was a teen and discovering sex for the first time and how to be good at it. This was not that.

And then it was over, and her wife's hand, Calliope's hand, was weaves through her arm and Arizona led them down the church aisle, standing tall and proud and married to a woman she didn't love and didn't know and didn't want to be married to. But as future queen, her duty was to her country, to her father, and lastly to herself. She didn't have another in mind, another woman to marry and bear her children… but she hadn't wanted to marry like this. To a woman who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else.

Perhaps her marriage would be like that of her parents. Sex together every night for one week every month when they were attempting to make a baby, but living and sleeping in separate rooms and free to have their separate dalliances. As long as an heir would be produced within the year, they would both be free to have their lovers. Her mother's lover had been with her for years, and though her parents were amicable with each other, their marriage was one of diplomacy, rather than love.

Her brother married for love. They'd fallen in love at 16 and married soon after. And Arizona was jealous, seething with the emotion that rolled through her like a tidal wave which threatened to overtake her. That was not to be her future.

The carriage ride through the city was lined with her countryman waving their flags and cheering her name and the name of Calliope. Eventually they would reign, she more than Calliope, but the beautiful and dark skinned woman would be her queen regent, and the people were throwing flowers and coins and small gifts into the open carriage.

The reception, in Arizona's opinion, was gaudy and unnecessary, but according to her father, important. She didn't know why, they were on the brink of war and her marriage to Calliope was to secure an alliance with their neighbours to the south, to strengthen both of their armies and provide a united front.

"Calliope?" She asked, tipping the crying woman's face toward her own, "Please smile, at least a little?" She asked, offering a small smile of her own.

"Callie," the woman whispered, her voice raspy and thick with tears. "My name is Callie."

"Oh?" They were arm in arm, dancing slowly together, surrounded by wedding guests and their families, hundreds of eyes on them. "But the vicor said…"

"My name is Calliope, but I do not wish… I mean, unless Your Highness…" Arizona sighed.

"Judging by your tears, I imagine this isn't what you wanted?" Arizona asked, and tilted her wife's face to her own, resting the woman's forehead against her temple. Her mother had shown her this posture, how from the outside it looked romantic and close - how she and her father had fooled everyone for the last thirty years. And all Callie, as she would be called, just nodded, letting loose a deep sigh. "I understand. But we are married now, and we can discuss what that means later, but for now I just need one teeny tiny smile. Please, for your wife."

"If Your Highness wishes." Callie rasped, her tears falling freely on Arizona's face.

"You don't need to call me that Callie. I'm just Arizona." And Callie finally smiled. Her tears hadn't stopped, but her body relaxed slightly, and her hold tightened on Arizona.

"There, now maybe people won't think you think I'm a garden gnome," Arizona laughed, and was pleased when Callie chuckled once, softly and quietly, like she hadn't wanted to but couldn't help herself.

*8*

Hours later she found herself knocking on the door between their rooms. Her bedroom was connected to Callie's via a bathroom that they would share. These accommodations would last only a year or until they produced an heir, at which point they could separate their quarters and live separate lives if they wished. Of course they would still have to have nightly visits once each child reaches the age of one to produce another heir, but generally they could do as they wished.

"I don't like you." Was how she was greeted when the door finally opened. It wasn't Callie, it was a small chocolate skinned woman, shorter than she was, but staring up at her fiercely and protectively, blocking her path into the room. Callie standing behind her.

"This is your queen!" Her handmaiden said behind her, April Kepner was loyal to a fault, and was proud to serve the future queen and took her duties seriously.

"It's all right April," Arizona said over her shoulder not looking away from the smaller woman in front of her. "You must be Callie's matron?"

"I am." The woman answered, her arms crossed over her chest and her stance firm. She would be a formidable force on the battlefield and she slightly scared Arizona in her wife's bedroom.

"This is Miranda Bailey," Callie offered. Dressed down in sleeping clothes and a thick robe. "Miranda, be nice."

"Mmhmmm," The black woman said not moving or looking at anything but Arizona.

"May we come in?" Arizona asked, indicating herself and April.

With an annoyed huff Miranda stepped aside and allowed her entry, April following close behind her, shutting the door behind them. As she moved to stand beside Callie, close but not touching, she faced their two servants. She could tell that both were proud of their stations, and she hoped that Miranda was as willing to help as April was.

With a quick glance at Callie, she addressed the other two women. "I assume both of you have been approached by the King and been told to report to him about what happens here?"

She knew April had, because her father had done it while the redhead was dressing her for the wedding. April had looked to her for confirmation and she gave a slight nod letting her know that it was okay and right to follow orders from the king. But April had lied for her before, and Arizona was certain she would again. When Miranda nodded, Arizona continued.

"Are you prepared to lie to your king Miranda?" She asked.

"You can call me Bailey." The woman huffed. April looking slightly scandalized and offended, but this woman though she looked mean and scary, Arizona could tell that she was as loyal to Callie as April was to her.

"Miranda." Callie said, "Please."

"It's alright Callie," Arizona said, tapping her wife's hand. "Fine then Bailey, are you prepared to lie to your king?"

"What am I going to be lying about?"

"You both know why you were stationed here, to bear witness to our consummation of marriage. To report to the king that we are trying to produce an heir and that we have in fact done so. Correct?" April nodded and after a beat, Bailey did as well. To her right Callie was looking sad and tense, not looking at her. "I want you both to lie to the king, if he asks, and say that it was done."

"Why?" Callie asked her, finally looking at her.

"I will not force myself upon you, and I do not want you to submit yourself to me because you think it is your duty." Arizona sighed. She lived her life according to her own duty. Serving her country as Princess and in the army, respecting her parents and the laws of the land, and producing and heir. But she also had a duty to make Callie happy now. This was her wife - for the rest of her life, this woman would bear her children and heirs, and she wanted her to be happy. Or as happy as possible in a loveless marriage. "We have one year to ensure you become pregnant. My surgeon said as long as we begin attempting it within three months, that will be enough time to either produce an heir or have you be with child."

"Why are you doing this?" Bailey asked, still looking frightening, but she softened.

"Because we only met six hours ago at the altar of marriage," Arizona said. But if she were honest, and she wouldn't be with anyone, let alone the three people in the room, she was pleased that her wife was beautiful. It was vain and shallow, she knew, but glad that when it came to producing an heir it wouldn't be difficult for her to perform. Turning to Callie she continued, "Eventually we will have to consummate the marriage, to produce an heir… but not yet. Let us get to know each other first, to be friends and perhaps find that we tolerate each other. Okay?"

Callie looked at her deeply, theirs connecting. She didn't know what her wife was thinking, didn't know her well enough to understand the emotions and thoughts playing across her face, to be able to read her and know. But then it all softened, a small uptick of her lips in an uncertain smile and she nodded. "Okay."

Arizona nodded, and turned back to Bailey and April. The redhead looked pleased with the arrangement and Arizona knew that she would keep her secrets and lie if asked. But Bailey was just staring at her, the same hard look of protectiveness on her. Arizona had the sudden impression that she would not want Bailey as an enemy.

"For Miss Callie, I will lie, if asked." Bailey nodded at them both, offering Callie a smile, but turned back to Arizona that hard look still on her face. "But I still don't like you."

Arizona laughed when Callie flushed with embarrassment and whispered 'Miranda.'

"That's fine Bailey, Callie seems to trust you, so I assume I can as well?" The woman nodded, and Arizona was relieved. "Thank you. You do not need to like me, but I do require your trust. You are my wife's maiden and privy to her secrets, eventually you will know mine as well and I hope that you can find one day to tolerate me as well. You are both dismissed to your posts."

Both of them left and left Arizona and Callie alone in the bedroom still standing side by side but not touching.

"I don't know how this is supposed to work now," Callie started, looking at her but over her shoulder so they wouldn't make eye contact. "I was prepared for you, I mean us… I mean."

Arizona reached out and grasped Callie's fingers with her own. The contact was small but had the calming effect she hoped it would. Callie's fingers gripped her own back, and the woman turned and looked at her finally. Reaching up with her free hand she caressed a tan and smooth cheek, Callie leaning slightly into her palm and gripping her elbow.

"For now, I'll sleep on the settee," and just as planned, April came in with travelling bedding. Her own bed would remain made, as if she was spending the night with Callie as they were supposed to, and April would mess the sheets before waking Arizona so the chamber maidens wouldn't suspect anything. April left with a quick curtsy and departed back to her post outside Arizona's room. "We'll work our way to sharing the bed."

Callie nodded, and they moved away from each other, Callie to the bed and Arizona to her settee. They both prepared for sleep in silence, married to a complete stranger and the knowledge that people around the kingdom were expecting something of them. The heavy weight of expectation on her shoulders, Arizona had always known what was expected of her and for the first time in her life she wasn't living up to it. It weighed on her, her duty to her country, and her duty to Callie. They barely knew each other, and yet Arizona felt beholden to her, to her happiness and her well-being.

"Arizona?" Callie's voice broke the silence, cutting through the dark.

"Yes?" She whispered back. The room was dark, but bathed in moonlight and she could see the shape of her wife on the bed, her back was turned to her, her long black hair braided and trailing over the covers.

"Why are you doing this?" Callie sounded unsure and small, more like a child than a woman of 23.

"When you met my parents, did you get the impression that they particularly enjoyed each other's company?" Arizona asked quietly.

"I don't-" But she trailed off, probably not wanting to offend Arizona.

"It's alright Callie. They don't like each other." She wouldn't get in to how it affected her as a child, being shuffled between wings of the palace, practically turned against one of her parents by the other, being forced to choose and pretend to be happy in public. She and Callie would have children, and she didn't want that life for them. Or for herself. "I won't presume to know what we will become to each other, but I do know that what my parents have, an arranged marriage like ours, and anger and distrust… I want us to at least be friends."

"I don't want that either." Callie whispered. "I'd like us to be friends too."

Arizona hesitated. Friends was even a lofty goal. She knew that one day she'd marry and spend her life with someone, and she hoped for cordial and not the outright hostility and disdain she knew so many marriages were comprised of. But friends… more than tolerance and niceties in public. It was a lot.

"Was there someone else, at home I mean." Arizona asked, she could feel the hesitancy in her own voice, the way her heart raced. "Did you leave someone behind?"

"There was a woman, I thought… I don't know what I thought." Callie whispered.

"Yeah." Arizona whispered back, her response falling flat.

"Why do you ask?" Callie rolled in her bed and looked at her, they stared at each other across the dark room for long moments, Arizona trying to decide if she should be honest.

"My parents may not be happy with each other… but they have found happiness with others." Arizona whispered.

"I wouldn't cuckold you Arizona, that's a horrible thing to suggest!" Callie sounded genuinely angry as she said it and she sat up, forcing Arizona off the settee and to sit beside Callie on the bed.

"That wasn't what I was suggesting, or saying, I didn't mean…" she trailed off and just looked at Callie. Her tears had stopped long ago and now she looked as angry as Miranda had.

"Is love not something you need to be happy?" She asked quietly, stretching her fingers towards Callie's hand. She stopped just short, to allow Callie to choose whether or not she wanted the contact. Long and tan fingers moved slightly so just the tips of them were touching, barely two fingers of contact, and it seemed to calm both of them.

"All I'm saying Callie is that we may find that we are better friends than lovers and spouses." Arizona turned her hand so that their fingertips were now resting against each other and she took a deep breath. Her heart was racing and her loins were stirring in her sleep clothes. "It would not be a crime towards me or to our marriage if you found love and happiness with another while married to me."

"And you? Would you find another?" Arizona blushed. Probably not. She'd been with women before, it wasn't a well kept secret in the castle about her and her male appendage, and she was careful never to sire a child that way… but love and companionship were two different things.

"I didn't find you," Arizona finally whispered. "I am not looking for love or a relationship. I am trying to prevent a war."

Callie's fingers gripped hers tighter and moved further into her palm, now fully holding each other's hands. "Do you really think war is on the horizon?"

"I do. Our countries are now aligned because of our marriage and it may be enough to stop our enemies in the east, but I feel it is still coming." Arizona said quietly. This was a last ditch effort by their fathers to prevent it, but those to the east wanted expansion, and their two nations stood in the way of that. "I'll go if I have to, but you will be safe here. Tomorrow I'll introduce you and Bailey to your guards and explain how we intend to keep the future queen regent safe."

"You'll go? To war?" Callie whispered, her other hand coming over to join their already clasped hands.

"I am a soldier, I command many men, it is my job to keep them safe and protected. To keep them with their families."

"And you, what of your family? Of me?" Callie spoke so quietly that Arizona barely heard the question.

"You are my wife, and my princess, and my future queen regent. You will always be safe here and have a home here." She smiled softly at the other woman. Callie smiled back and it buoyed Arizona's spirits to know that she could at least make the other woman smile. "We should sleep now, we have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Lifting Callie's hand she pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, and let her lips linger. Her breath hitches in her throat at the chaste contact, and the glint of the ring on her wife's finger reminded her that this was her wife. That this woman would bear her children and be by her side for the rest of their life. She didn't know who they would be to each other, but she was overwhelmed with the desire to make her happy in anyway possible.

Gently placing her wife's hand back in her lap, Arizona rose from the bed and returned to the settee where she would sleep. Once she was settled, Callie whispered "Sleep well."

"You as well, Callie," and she drifted off with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What and excellent and exciting response. I have four of six chapters written for this, and am working on a couple one-shots. So we'll see what happens.**

Though only two weeks had passed since her wedding to Arizona, Callie had begun to feel more and more at ease in her new home. It was much different than her own country, with its own customs and traditions, but everyone had been welcoming, and helped her settle into a routine.

She'd wake alone, either to Miranda or April, who would help her dress in the morning while Arizona was freshening herself up in the washroom after her morning training sessions. They would then eat breakfast together in the privacy of her room, a chance for them to be alone and to talk to each other without the prying eyes of Arizona's family. It was comforting and filled with laughter and joy, the silences between them were comfortable and lit softly with the moon sunlight.

Then she'd spend the afternoon with Arizona's nieces and nephews in the library, learning the history of her new home with the children and spending time with them. It only occurred to her recently that they were also her nieces and nephews, small and blonde haired and blue eyed children that took to her instantly. And she loved them just the same. Tim, Arizona's younger brother, and his wife were equally as easy to love and they all got along well.

Dinner was a family affair where Arizona, Tim, her father and her other younger brother, often discussed the military and political tensions that fraught the region, while the rest of them discussed castle gossip and listened to the men. It was a very divided affair, but mostly they accepted her into the family. Though her mother in law and youngest brother in law refused to accept her wishes and call her by her chosen name, the two of them insisted on calling her Calliope. She didn't understand why they were so hostile towards her, but it seemed that they were in the minority of her new family.

Stretching in her bed, Callie let out a deep sigh and was surprised that she had awoken on her own, without the soft tones of either her maid or Arizona's. After a moment of quiet, she rose from the bed and headed towards the en-suite and stopped in her tracks. The shower was running, and through the crack in the door she was able to see Arizona in the shower. Her body was completely bare and water and steam swirled around her body. But she wasn't relaxed, and her breath stopped in her chest as she understood what she was witnessing.

What she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

Her wife was stroking herself, her long and hard shaft, her right hand braced against the wall as her left hand worked her length hard. It was breathtaking watching her, the pulling in her core and a flush of wetness in her underwear matching the soft moans as Arizona continued to masturbate.

She didn't want to tear her eyes away.

How long she stood there, she didn't know, but the feelings stirring in her were warm and comforting. Arizona hadn't broken her promise and had slept every night in the settee. Both April and Miranda had assured her that no one had asked or inquiries about their consummation, the way her mother in law spoke to her made Callie wonder if she suspected.

She knew that eventually they would do that, because they would have to. But now, here in this moment, she wanted to. She wanted Arizona in that way. She'd wanted others, had felt the same stirring in her centre, the same flood of arousal and desire… but never like this. She liked Arizona now, appreciate her for how gentle she was with her, how her laugh and her dimples made her smile and her laugh was like music in the air. They were on the path to friendship and possibly something more.

Suddenly Arizona came with a jerk and a groan that shook Callie to her core, how visceral and primal it sounded as her voice shuttered and her hand stumbled on her cock.

Taking a deep breath, Callie rushed back to her bed and climbed in, her heart racing and her hands trembling with the memories of Arizona in the shower. Her taught frame and rippling muscles as she stroked herself. Her physical strength wasn't overt, but her body was firm and tanned from her hours of training as a soldier. Her breasts, creamy and pale outlined by lines of tanned flesh in the shape of a tank top, were divine. She wanted to know what they felt like in her hands or her mouth. And her cock, hard and long and thick as it pulsed with her release… and Callie just wanted.

Just as her heart beat settled, April came into the room softly and whispered her name, her common greeting when she woke Callie. The shower turned off in the bathroom and she felt able to sit up and greet April. But her mind could only focus on the vision of Arizona pleasuring herself, of bringing herself to completion and her seed spilling on the floor of the shower as she painted her release.

"Good morning, Callie." Arizona called, coming into the room dressed in her uniform, this was much more subtle than the dress uniform she wore for their wedding, and Callie thought it suited her more. But all that she could see still was the image of her wife in the shower.

"Yes, hello, good morning."

*8*

"And she hasn't done anything?" Callie's best friend Addison asked.

On her second day of being married, Arizona had asked her if there was something she could to make her life better and happier. Her answer had been quick - allow space in their court for her best friend. Her father had said that Addison wouldn't want to leave their home behind and that he wouldn't ask it of her future in laws, and had closed the matter. Arizona's response had been to send for her immediately, to tell Callie to write and inform her that should she wish to come and be a subject of their kingdom, she was welcome.

"No, she has kept her word and given me space." And it only served to endear Arizona to her. Despite the overwhelming feelings from earlier this morning, she had already been developing an affection for the blonde. It was a far cry from love, but it was deeply rooted in her heart the affection for the woman.

"I mean, I've only been here for two days, and the rumours I've heard…" Addison said quietly. Because Callie had heard the rumours too. The palace court was as gossipy as it was beautiful, and it seemed that every member of the waitstaff had something to say about the royal family. Her included. The whispers would stop as soon as she came near, but she knew enough. Arizona had been with many women in the castle as well as outside it. If Callie were to believe only one in a hundred things she'd heard about Arizona, then the fact that her wife had waited two weeks so far, and promised three months.

But then… what if this was only the first time she'd seen Arizona do that? One of the rumours that she'd heard and believed was that Arizona had stopped meeting with her favourite chambermaiden. Because of her rotating guard, a different man of Arizona's every four hours who followed her everywhere except into the bathroom, she knew where Arizona was almost at all times. And though she was gone before Callie awoke in the morning, the settee was always slept in. Perhaps she'd never witnessed it before and it wasn't the first time her wife had done that.

"And what of Erica?" Addison asked quietly.

Callie sighed. The woman she'd told Arizona she didn't know what they were. As the third child of royalty, Callie's prospects were not that great socially or for advancement. But the opportunity to marry for love, that had been. Especially when her choices were lords and ladies of the court. She had no responsibility to bear children and no need to produce an heir, so who she married hadn't been a big issue. And that's when she'd met Erica at her older brothers wedding. They danced and talked with each the whole evening and eventually started courting each other.

Before her marriage to Arizona, she had been sure she was falling in love with the woman. But then she'd began having breakfast with her wife, an hour and a half of time that they spent together, just the two of them, and it produced a host of confusing feelings in her. The spark with Erica had been immediate and blown to a full inferno just as quickly. But with Arizona, it was growing slowly, and building in its intensity in her chest or her lungs.

And this morning, watching her masturbate, it had filled her with desires that she'd had for Erica - but those were likewise nothing a like. Erica had been a thing she could take or leave, it was there when their fingers met, and when they snuck away for a kiss or two. But Arizona? It was a much deeper and fuller desire. That was immediate. A raging forest fire that moved without organization or pattern, a chaos that threatened and overwhelmed.

"I don't know," she admitted.

They were walking along one of the palaces outside walkways, a covered and stone passage that looked down upon the grounds. In the distance she could hear the sounds of battle training. Yells and grunts, roars of applause and the clang of metal on metal.

"That's her, isn't it?" Addison asked. They had stopped over the sword arena and were watching as Arizona duelled a man who was almost a foot taller than her. His reach was longer, as was his sword, and he was bigger and stronger and should have had the advantage. But Arizona was clearly winning.

"Yes, that's my wife." A swell of pride rose through her as they watched. Maybe her feelings for Arizona weren't entirely friendly.

They watched in silence from then on, waiting for the end of the battle. It gave her time to watch Arizona where she was most comfortable. She always carried herself with dignity and poise, but Callie always knew that there was something missing when she was walking. Some sort of choreographed power and strength that was barely contained when she moved slowly and surely, but on the battlefield, even if it was a practice ring, she was nothing short of exquisite. Deadly and scary in her motions as she parried blow after blow from the dark skinned man.

Callie couldn't explain what happened, but suddenly the man was on his knees and his own sword was laying several feet away in the dirt, Arizona stood over him her chest heaving and her skin soaked with sweat. Those who had been watching rose a cheer and the man bowed his head in defeat, but broke into a smile when Arizona offered him a hand to his feet.

And then Arizona was looking at her, a soft smile replacing her look of victory and she waved. Callie felt her own smile lift to her cheeks as she waved back before Arizona turned back to her compatriots and continued her afternoon training.

"'Your wife?'" Addison asked, the redhead turning to look at her. Casting a quick glance at her friend before looking back to Arizona who was slowly showing the men how she had disarmed and defeated the dark skinned man, those gathered trying to move on their own.

"She is my wife, for the rest of our lives, we are married and she is my wife." Callie said, her eyes stuck to Arizona as she taught and trained her men.

"And Erica?" Addison asked.

"When I told her what had been planned, she told me she wanted me to be happy. I think she was referring to herself. Our first night together, Arizona said something similar. She asked if I had left anyone behind… and I said… something to the effect of yes." Callie hesitated then, remembering the hitch of pain in Arizona's voice. She believed that Arizona was truthful and that she didn't have another in mind and that she wouldn't look for one. "She said she wants me to be happy."

"Can you be happy with her?" Addison asked softly, her hand coming to rest on Callie's elbow, prompting Callie to look at her friend.

"Maybe." It has only been two weeks, who could say that they knew much about a person in two weeks. The feelings she felt could be lust more than anything else, but she was generally affectionate of the blonde. Arizona had hoped for tolerance of each other, but they could laugh and smile with each other, and they could talk about things that didn't require thought to prepare what she should or shouldn't say. She knew she trusted Arizona.

But her wife had been right too. She would need love to be happy. And she liked Arizona, and desired her physically, but that was not love.

"Well at least you know she can handle her sword," Addison said with a wink, the obvious double entendre not lost on Callie

"Addison!"

*8*

A week had passed and Arizona had been gone. No one would tell Callie where she went, but her guard had been replaced by men from Tim's company. She had seen Arizona at dinner, but when she hadn't appeared for the night, neither Miranda nor April seemed to know where she had gone. She had even asked Tim but he had seemed evasive and concerned as well, but either he couldn't answer her or he wouldn't. And she didn't know what was worse.

Now, laying in bed, she missed Arizona's presence on the settee, the comfortable sound of her as she breathed and lived across the room, the way she slept so quietly and soundly sprawled across the small couch which now sat bare and empty without even the bedding Arizona had used.

It had only been two weeks that they'd spent their nights like that, but it had caused an emptiness in her heart and mind that she couldn't explain. Breakfast was now a somber affair, even though she had been joined by her nieces and nephews, the absence of Arizona was poignant and caused her heart to clench as the blondes usual chair sat empty.

A knock sounded at her door and Callie called for them to enter.

"Your Highness?" Teddy called opening the door, one of the few women soldiers apart from Arizona, a prominent member of Tim's company who had been placed on her guard.

"Yes, Teddy?" The dirty blonde woman looked pained and a hard grimace was on her face, and Miranda and April stood at her shoulder, both of them looking scared and grim.

"It's the Princess," Callie gulped, terror filling her heart, "She's been hurt. Can we bring her here?"

Callie nodded quickly and shot out of the bed, both April and Miranda rushing in to place a robe over her. It wasn't long before men from both Arizona and Tim's company carried the blonde in and placed her on the bed.

Callie's heart clenched. Her hair and clothes were tattered and covered in grime and blood, her left arm was strapped to her chest and a dagger was embedded in her shoulder, the glint of steel obscured by blood.

It was a flurry of activity as someone sent for Richard Webber, Arizona's personal surgeon, and a flurry of words and action as the men fretted about Arizona, sweeping her room and Arizona's looking for something.

"Everyone out!" Richard commanded when he saw what was happening, but everyone stopped where they were, and didn't leave the room. Their weapons at the ready, and determination on their faces.

"Hey," Arizona Callie's weakly from the bed, all eyes turned to their future queen and Callie felt the tension in her heart ease slightly. She was pale and clammy, and she sounded much smaller than Arizona should ever sound.

"Karev, Sloan, and Warren," the three men stood at attention, weapons still at the ready. "Move to my room and rotate guard and try to get some sleep."

The men bowed their heads and quickly moved to do as asked, dipping their heads to Callie as they went. She was standing with April and Miranda, all three of them crying.

"Tim, send your men to your family, but leave Altman for me, please." Tim nodded quickly and the men Tim nodded at quickly left, once again bowing to both of them before they rushed away. "Richard, wait."

"John?" Arizona asked, looking at Tim.

"I think so." He nodded and cast a glance at Callie.

"April, do you still have the dagger I gave you?" April patted her back and nodded. "Go to Addison's quarters and stay there. I'll send a man to you soon, trust no one but yourself and him. There is a traitor in the palace." Callie watched as April stood proudly and left.

"What will you do?" Tim asked.

In all of this Callie was confused and scared, not just for herself and apparently Addison, but Arizona as well. She didn't appear to be gravely injured, but the sight of her covered in blood and stabbed with a knife terrified Callie, and the fact that no one had spoken to her yet, served to frighten her further.

"I do not think he'll act against us now, he has to know we know. I'll go to the country under the guise of our honeymoon." Finally Arizona looked at Callie and offered her a small smile. "Warn father, but do not tip mother off. It was her man that stabbed me so she must be part of the plot."

Tim nodded and made to leave. "Wait, give Bailey your spare knife." Callie watched as her brother gave her matron a long dagger, the confusion on her face evident as she gingerly held the knife in her hands as Tim left.

"May I begin now, Your Highness? Your stabbed Highness?" Richard asked sarcastically, pulling a wheeze of a laugh from Arizona.

"Yes, thank you," Arizona replied just as sarcastically.

"Altman, quickly show Bailey how to hold the knife, how to defend herself and Callie." Teddy nodded and moved towards Miranda as she still held the knife as if she was confused.

"Why do I need this?" She asked, looking right at Arizona as Richard began to cut the blonde's shirt away.

"My brother has been scheming to start the war and assassinate me." Callie gasped at Arizona's words and looked at her. "Callie is in danger and you must be able to defend her, or at least hold them off."

Miranda's grip on the knife became surer and she moved with Teddy to the corner, the instructions were soft and quiet, as her maid learned to wield the knife.

"Your Highness, come here please." Richard asked her, and she moved towards him. "Hold her arm while I removed the knife."

Callie nodded and placed her hands where Richard directed her. Arizona's shirt was cut away now, exposing her chest. Her left side was covered in blood and a deep purple and black bruise was spread down her rib cage and across her breast, the knife sticking out jaggedly.

"It didn't hit anything of importance, but your recovery will be long." Richard said, jerking the knife out sharply. Surprisingly Arizona didn't cry out, just winced in pain and her arm twitched softly in Callie's hand. "It appears you have some broken ribs as well, were you kicked?"

Arizona nodded, but remained quiet, and all Callie could do was feel the tears fall from her eyes as she attempted to help Richard as best as she could with her trembling hands.

When he was finished, Richard left with quiet instructions to spread the rumour that her sword arm may be irreparably damaged. He argued once softly, but a hard look came on to Arizona's face and his eyebrows rose in understanding.

"Bailey, are you comfortable using the knife?" Arizona asked. And the smaller woman nodded, slipping it beneath her clothes. "Good, take your post. You'll come with us tomorrow and if you want more training, it will be provided." Bailey nodded and bowed to both of them before slipping out of the door.

"Altman, help me to the settee please." And as Teddy moved towards Arizona, Callie stood from her position on the bed.

"No, you're injured and you'll sleep in the bed." It was almost comical the way that Teddy's eyes widened and flirted between the two of them. But finally Arizona nodded and Teddy left for the bathroom, finally leaving them alone.

"Callie, please, I don't want to-" and it caused a surge of affection for the blonde, so overpowering it was in Callie that she could think of nothing else but to kiss Arizona.

She surged forward and pressed their lips together roughly, kissing her with all the fear she'd felt over the last week. When Arizona didn't respond, Callie felt her face flush as she pulled away. But Arizona was looking at her strangely, her blue eyes hooded and confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" but she was cut off as Arizona's right hand slipped behind her head and pulled her back, surprising her with another hard kiss.

Callie sighed and leaned into the embrace, allowing Arizona's tongue entrance to her mouth. A moan slipped out and the feelings of fear and abandonment left her, quickly replaced by the lust and affection she felt for her wife. The way Arizona was kissing her, and she was kissing back, left Callie breathless and needing more. It wasn't their first kiss, that had been perfunctory at their wedding, and hadn't been anything more than a performance for the gathered crowd.

But this, this was what she thought a first kiss should feel like, wrapped safely in her wife's arm an explosion of feelings and sensations as their mouths and tongues worked against each other, desire coiling low in belly and causing her core to throb with need.

When she slipped her arms around Arizona's shoulders, the blonde cried out softly, breaking the kiss. "Oh my goodness," Callie cried, slipping her hand to the wound she had forgotten about, lost in lust and daze and Arizona and the kiss. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Calliope," Callie's breath hitched when Arizona uttered her full name, a wave of pleasure rolling through her. "Sorry, Callie, I forgot too." And Arizona presses another soft kiss to her lips, Callie allowed herself to sink into it, the feelings and the kiss.

Pulling away, she rested her forehead against Arizona's, breathing in the scent of her wife. She was still grimy and covered in blood, but she still smelled like Arizona, spicy and musky, and it filled her lungs and her presence.

"I missed you Arizona… and no one would tell me where you'd gone and I was scared." She whispered, curling her fingers fighter around Arizona, careful to avoid her wound.

"I'm here now, and safe." She whispered, reaching up and wiping a tear of Callie's cheek and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

And Callie tensed. She didn't know what she felt for the blonde, what she was feeling for her wife, but she knew that she never wanted to experience that again.

"Please don't leave me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys. Here's the third part. Let me know if you like it. **

Standing in the shower, Arizona allowed the dirt and grime from the day of training to wash away from her body. It had been two weeks since she'd been stabbed, and though the wound had healed, the tension in her shoulder and ribs remained. It was deeply frustrating. Today was her first day of training with her right hand and she felt much the same way she had when she first picked up a sword. Awkward and gangly, the length of steel in her left hand feeling alien and uncomfortable. She'd spent sixteen years practicing and over time the sword had felt like an extension of her arm, almost responding to her thoughts as her fingers did.

But her left hand could barely grasp the hilt of the sword without a flare of pain shooting up through her body, so she began training with her right hand and she felt like a small child of eight again, having to relearn everything. Her body did not react the way she expected it too, and she was slower and guarded to prevent pain.

The sword master she'd found in this town, a young woman by the name of Yang was relentless with her. She seemed to care little or not at all that she was teaching the future queen, and scolded her much the same as she would any other student. Even her men were no match for Yang, and they were all studying under her now. The local surgeon, Richard having stayed behind in the capital to spread rumours of her infirmity, a curly haired man had warned her not to meddle with Yang, that she would injure her further, hadn't stopped Arizona from trudging to the training grounds and giving it a go.

In hindsight it had been unwise not to listen, because her body was battered and bruised and flares of pain from every whack of Yang's dull blade marred her skin.

But she couldn't take the time to heal. Her younger brother's plot had been revealed to her, and she needed to act to prevent the war. John had been sowing the seeds of discord between the three countries for years in a plot to take the throne for himself, and Arizona stood in the way. Tim was still at the palace, protecting their father and sussing out John's plan and gathering evidence to convict him of treason. A conviction that required a sentence of death, but John and their mother had already moved against them with false information and had attempted to murder her already. It was already death for them. It was difficult for her to come to terms with, but Tim had assured her that it was the only way.

And then things with Callie were tense and confusing. The kiss they had shared that night had awoken deep feelings in Arizona. Or need and want and a desire not just for Callie's body, but for Callie herself. To spend quiet evenings together on the veranda, sipping wine and wrapped in laughter and each other. To spend her nights not just making love to her for heirs and children but because she couldn't imagine spending her nights any other way. To hold her and be held by her, and to press lazy kisses to her skin and her lips just because she wanted to and because she could.

They hadn't kissed again or shared a bed again since coming to the country. She had planned on asking Callie to hold her again, like she had that night, but then word from Tim came.

Their arranged marriage was unnecessary. Those to the east didn't want war or expansion. In fact they were as afraid of a war as Arizona and her father had been. The seeds of discord John had spread in their own kingdom were lies, and he'd done the same to those in the east. They had been ravaged by plague and were weakened, their army decimated and in ruins - and John had seen opportunity for expansion and his time to seize the throne. War was not coming, except maybe a civil war in their kingdom.

But she and Callie… they needn't be married. Tim and her father were actively working to create an alliance with both of the neighbouring kingdoms, her marriage to Callie assured one with the south, and the east had sent envoys to the same regard.

She didn't know what that would mean for her and Callie. She wanted her, could see herself falling in love with her. Could see them raising their children in the same wing of the palace, of raising their first born to one day be king or queen… of seeing Callie with child and happy and full of love. But she wasn't sure that that is what Callie wanted.

She'd found a letter, and it had haunted her the second night they'd been here. She'd dropped her shirt while trying to put it on, April and Bailey on the training grounds learning basic hand to hand combat in case of a threat to Callie, so she'd tried to dress herself. It was on the floor under the bed and she'd picked it up. She'd tried to stop reading, yelling at her eyes as they stubbornly skimmed over the neatly written words. The letter dated only three days after their marriage.

_My Dearest Callie,_

_I know that you are married now, and set to be queen. I can't offer you anything that compares. Except myself and my love for you. I do love you, I know I should have told you before all this… but it wasn't until you were gone from me, torn away by your parents and thrust into an arranged marriage that my heart broke into a million pieces for missing you. _

_I love you, and I know you love me. The way you crumpled in my arms as you told me through tears about your marriage, the way you clung to me, I shouldn't have let you go. _

_I'll come for you, if you ask me, I'll come for you and we can escape your marriage and the life we didn't want and we could have the one we do want. A marriage to each other and a family. And horses and dogs and everything you ever dreamed of. We may be poor, but our love will sustain us. _

_Ask me Callie, ask me Callie and I will come to you. _

_Forever yours,_

_Erica. _

It had broken her heart to read the words, and to know that Callie had hung on to the letter for a month after their wedding. To have brought it with them after that kiss and that night. And perhaps it was her own fault, to have told Callie that it was a possibility. When she had thought that their marriage was necessary to prevent war, it would have been acceptable for her to take a lover if she wished. But then, Arizona had begun to fall in love with her wife. But perhaps Callie didn't feel the same. She kept the letter after all.

And they hadn't consummated the marriage yet. So technically and legally, an annulment could be acquired and Callie could be free to go be with this Erica woman. If she wanted. And perhaps that was her fault as well.

Sighing with frustration she turned off the water and exited the bathroom clad only in her towel.

"Oh!" Callie's whisper of surprise shocked her, and Arizona instantly reached for her absent sword with her left hand, the quick movement sending a sharp pain through her shoulder and making her vision tinge with darkness as she became lightheaded.

"Arizona!" Callie shouted and moved towards her quickly, her strong arms wrapping around her and holding her up as she swayed with dizziness.

"Calliope?" She asked weakly, leaning into the soft body of her wife, resting her forehead on her shoulder and feeling stronger by the second just because she was in Callie's arms.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, and it was all Arizona could do to wrap her fingers in the soft dress Callie was wearing and turn her face deeper into Callie's neck, breathing her in deeply. She smelled of sunshine and flowers and filling her with the love she had started to feel.

"Yes," She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the skin under her lips, feeling Callie shudder under her.

She had to stop this. To tell Callie that she could go and be with Erica if she wanted. Or anyone else she wanted. But her cock was stirring between her legs, Callie's fingers stroking softly up and down her arms and across her back, and it was making it so difficult for Arizona to step away. She wanted her, she wanted this desperately… but it would cement them as wives, their union would be official and eternal.

"I want-" Callie started, at the same time Arizona had.

"I need to tell you something." Arizona said.

Callie nodded and moved her head to look at her. Her eyes were darkened and full of lust and her cheeks were flushed. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath she looked at her wife, her olive skinned and beautiful and kind wife, and the words died in her throat. But she had to. She knew she could have her right now, knew that she could make love to Callie and then Callie would be hers for the rest of her life. But that wouldn't be fair to Callie. "The reason for our marriage was a lie." She finally whispered.

"What?" Callie asked, gripping her tighter.

"There has never been a threat of war. My brother has been sowing lies for years… the threat to me is real, he wants the throne and will kill me to get it… but father and Tim are sure they can stop it…" Arizona whispered, wanting desperately to kiss Callie again, even if it would be the last time. "Our marriage was arranged based on a lie… and… I… we…" she trailed off, not wanting to voice her concerns and the words that would allow Callie out of her life.

"We could… are you saying what I think you're saying?" Callie whispered.

"If you wanted, we could." She stuttered, Callie's lips moving closer and closer to her. "Or if… Erica, if she's who you want…"

Callie pulled back slightly and her eyes fluttered open. "How do you know that name?"

"I found her letter," Arizona admitted, her own eyes closing briefly, feeling Callie slip away from her, not physically, they were still wrapped in each other's arms. "She said she loves you… and I… I just want you to be happy."

"What if you're who I want to make me happy." Callie whispered, slipping closer again and her eyes fluttering shut as she lowered her lips to Arizona's.

But before she kissed her wife, Arizona stopped and asked, "Do I? Do I make you happy?"

And then just as suddenly as Callie had kissed her those two weeks ago, she was kissing her again. And this time Arizona responsed instantly, wrapping both of her arms around her wife and threading her fingers through her long black hair, tilting her head so she could take the kiss deeper, slipping her tongue into Callie's mouth and groaning at the taste of her wife.

Slowly she dragged her hands across her wife's body to her breasts, breasts she'd dreamed about and fantasized about as she stroked her length. Her hardened flesh pressing against her wife's hip, and creating a need and delicious friction at the same time.

Callie moaned as Arizona's finger moved against and kneaded her breasts, and it spurred Arizona on. Breaking the kiss she dropped her hands to her wife's knees and grabbed the hem of the dress and quickly pulled it up and over Callie's hips, strong and olive arms lifting so it could be completely withdrawn and removed, Arizona discarding it on the floor somewhere behind her.

And then they were standing in front of each other, barely clothed, Callie's naked breasts on display and swaying slightly with her heavy breathing and Arizona's hands lifted to touch them, to caress them, to feel the heavy weight of them in her palms again without fabric blocking her skin, and when she was almost there, her skin itching to feel her wife, Callie whispered "Towel," and she readjusted her course and undid the knot holding her towel up and watched as Callie's hooded and brown eyes followed its path to the floor, her eyes moving slowly up her body.

While Callie looked at her, caressing her body with her eyes, Arizona stepped closer and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Callie's underwear and slowly lowered them, and when she straightened, they were both bare. Naked and exposed to each other, and Arizona knew that she wasn't much to look at.

Her scars were numerous and vivid. Pink lines of jagged flesh marring her skin. And she was bruised all over, both from training with Yang and from the recent kicks to her ribs. Callie's fingers lifting to trace the outline of the bruise on her side, trailing lightly across its border and up her breast, fingertips pressing lightly against her hardened nipple causing her cock to twitch.

"I'm sorry I'm not-" she started. Because Callie was perfect. Her dark skin expansive and free of blemishes and scars. Unmarred by training, but radiant with beauty and freckles that she wanted to map with her fingers and her tongue.

"You're beautiful." Callie whispered, her hands grasping Arizona's and her feet backing them up to the bed. Arizona followed as she scooted to the centre of the bed, hovering over her wife anticipation rolling through her as she looked down upon her.

"Are you sure?" She whispered. The pain in her shoulder and side was gone, and all she wanted was to lower herself and press her body to Callie's and to make her hers forever. To sink into her wife and to make love to her.

"I want you Arizona," Callie whispered, her hands reaching down to her cocke and grasping it firmly as she positioned it at her entrance, her knees raising and cradling Arizona's hips. "Make me your wife forever."

And as Arizona pressed herself forward, sliding into Callie's warmth and wetness she pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, not pushing for more as she let Callie adjust to her length. She could feel her muscles gripping and pulling her cock in and pulsating around her.

"Mmmm, you feel so good Calliope," She husked, sliding out and pushing back in gently as Callie moaned against her lips.

"I love you Arizona," Callie whispered brokenly, as Arizona continued to push into and out of her wife.

"You do?" Arizona asked, lifting her wounded left arm to caress her wife's cheek. She could watch the ecstasy wash over her face with every push, and on her next thrust in, added a small bit of force and loving the sounds her wife made.

"I only love you, mmm harder Arizona." She moaned again, and Arizona grunted as she did as Callie asked, their hips crashing into each other roughly, bringing them both closer and closer to release.

"I love you too Calliope," She whispered into her wife's mouth below her and was shocked as Callie cried out, her arms and legs tightening as her body went stiff and her muscles pulsated wildly around her cock still buried in her wife, the surprising action ripping Arizona's own release from her as she spilled herself into her wife.

*8*

Two months later Arizona had almost regained full mobility with her left arm, and was able to wield the sword just as she used to. Her reaction time was a bit slower, but was increasing with every day. Her right arm was also progressing, and though she had yet to best Yang the sword master with her right hand, she was no longer pummeled daily.

They were set to return to the palace the following day, to confront her brother and to present evidence to the courts about his treason. The nation to the west had signed a peace treaty and hopefully their own traitors had been caught and imprisoned without John and her mother's knowledge, but they were prepared to walk into a battle with her brothers forces if needed. Yang, the sword master was coming with them, as were the local men and women who had joined their ranks and were loyal to the king and to Arizona.

And her and Callie, it never ceased to amaze Arizona how deeply she was in love with her wife. She hadn't anticipated falling so deeply in love with her, had hoped for friendship at the most, but she was rewarded with the kind of relationship that she had dreamed about as a child. One filled with love and devotion. Her dreams of spending her days with Callie were true, they ate breakfast and lunch together, alone every day and though it usually involved a lot of kissing, they talked as well. Some part of them were always touching, their knees pressed together or their fingers stroking against each other or grasping.

And their nights together were everything she had imagined they would be. Every night they made love and expressed to each other physically that love. And she was insatiable for Callie, just as her wife seemed to be for her. They never tired of each other and it was everything to Arizona.

"Come on Yang, I thought you were better than this." She'd knew better than to taunt the other woman, but for the first time since her injury she was winning the match.

"Sure Robbins," Yang Callie's back, her voice interrupted by the clang of their swords. "You haven't beaten me yet, and you may never."

Arizona laughed, and continued sparring with Yang, but she suddenly stopped and stared over her shoulder - as had every one else who had been watching. Turning, she saw the reason, a royal column of horseback men were riding towards them, Callie on a steed behind Tim. She would have been weary of the sight if it had not been for Tim's presence, but the look on his face was somber and she felt apprehension just the same.

"His Royal Highness approaches." The people surrounding her all bowed to Tim as he walked towards her, Callie following swiftly behind. Her wife looked as confused as she felt, and when Tim suddenly went to one knee in front of her, understanding washed over her.

Her father had died, and she was now queen.

"All hail, Queen Arizona," Tim called loudly, his head bowed and she watched as everyone surrounding her knelt as well, a chorus of "All Hail," reaching her ears.

Callie's head lifted and she smiled at Arizona who smiled back, but her cheeks reddened as Tim glared at her. Perhaps it was inappropriate for her to have done that, but Arizona loved the small streak of defiance in her wife.

"Queen Arizona," Tim called again, his head still bowed towards her, everyone else's as well. "Long may she reign."

"Long may she reign."


	4. Chapter 4

"Congratulations Your Royal Highness," Richard Webber said, his voice low and somber in spite of his words, "You are with child."

Callie sighed, placing her hand over her belly. This was not the way she imagined this happening. She was ecstatic and overjoyed with the news, but her spirit, like her clothes, were shrouded with black. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion, she was expecting the future kind or queen, she was bearing Arizona's child and heir… but the palace, too, was shrouded in black.

It had only been a week since the kings sudden and unexpected passing. He'd been found dead in his bedroom by his valet one morning, plunging the entire country into an eight day period of mourning. Arizona had been named queen the moment of his death and Tim had set out at once to inform them.

But it wasn't a time for celebrating nor was it a time for mourning. The king's physician, his own personal surgeon, had declared that the king had been poisoned and it plunged the country in chaos. The seeds of discord had been planted firmly and widely by John, the youngest Robbins and pretender to the throne, who had the backing of his mother. Arizona and Tim knew who the culprit was, and though many fingers were pointed at Arizona, it was unjust lies.

And though she was pregnant, she was still in peril. Mortal peril. She had been assigned her own guard, a rotation of three soldiers who swore their lives to her service, and was constantly surrounded by someone. She could barely go to the bathroom in peace the last five days, but Arizona assured her that it was necessary to keep her safe. How she couldn't wait to tell her wife that she was with child, that their time in the country had been fruitful, both for them and for the country.

"Do you know how long Richard?" She asked, her hand protectively over her belly, Teddy smirking in the corner.

"I would say about seven to eight weeks. You've missed two cycles by your calculations, so it seems right." Richard said quietly.

"This must remain a secret for now," she said, looking at both Teddy and Richard. "I'd like to be the one to tell Arizona." Both of them nodded with small smiles, and she knew that she could trust them to keep her secret.

Hours later she was in her bedroom, waiting for Arizona. Her wife had said that they would remain in these quarters until they could ferret out John because she knew where the secret passages led, as well as the fact that the bed had been fitted with a hidden compartment, made her feel safer. Callie thought that the whole affair was silly and a bit overboard, but Arizona had whispered that she shouldn't underestimate their enemies.

Who those enemies were, besides John and his mother, Callie wasn't sure, but it seemed everyone besides her took Arizona seriously. Perhaps she felt safe because Teddy was nearly constantly at her side, her hand always resting on the pummel of her sword, watching the people around Callie with a glare that she was sure terrified enemies on the battlefield. Miranda, too, had taken to being by her side almost constantly. Callie knew there was a knife hidden in the folds of her skirts, somewhere, but her eyes too floated over strangers as they passed. April, poor April, Callie didn't think the woman had slept for days so on guard she jumped at her own shadow.

Lying in bed, Teddy sitting on the settee and watching as ever, Callie waited for Arizona to return. To share her joyous news, her fingers trembling in anticipation. She couldn't wait to see how excited her wife was to learn they she was with child. Her own finger spread across her belly, still flat but firmer with the child growing there, her own happiness couldn't be overshadowed by the danger that Arizona said loomed in every shadow.

Finally the door opened and Arizona and April walked in quickly, turning the lock behind them as April dipped her head towards her and moved through to Arizona's bedroom, Teddy standing swiftly and at attention.

"Hello Calliope," Arizona called, nodding at Teddy who dipped her head the same way as April and left to her post in Arizona's room.

"Hello Arizona," Callie said back, watching as her wife undressed. It was slow and methodical, and absolutely infuriating because she wanted her in the bed with her so she could tell her about the baby. But her wife was almost a perfectionist and every uniform needed to be hung just so and just right and finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Come to bed please, I have news." She said, not quite able to hide her exasperation with the way Arizona was hanging her clothes.

But the blonde just smirked and picked up her speed, Callie huffing, hoping her wife would catch her impatient tone, but it just caused her elusive dimples to pop. Those dimples, they would be the death of her. She'd seen them, briefly, on their wedding day but she'd been so full of sadness and tears she hadn't registered them. The first time they came out… she could have sworn her heart literally stopped, and then lurched into a fast pace with a groan. They almost blinded her.

"There," Arizona said, her body naked and bare as she slipped in beside her, her body warm and soft and lean and hard all at the same time, pressing fully against her, her wife's lips immediately trailing a path of open mouthed kissed up her neck, suckling lightly on her earlobe, "What is your important news, my impatient wife?"

And as Arizona's hands lifted and removed her own sleep clothes, Callie couldn't remember what she was supposed to tell her wife. Her strong and pale hands were everywhere on her body, her mouth descending slowly over her breasts and across her chest, her knees forcing Callie's legs open and wide as she poured herself down her body.

It was when she pressed a soft kiss to her stomach that she remembered, and without tact or grace or anything resembling poise, she blurted out, "I'm with child."

"What?" Suddenly Arizona was hovering above her, the hard press of her cock against her core, sliding through her wet folds and her hips surged against it of their own accord. "What did you say?"

It took a great deal of conscious effort to still her hips and focus on her wife's face, those dimples framing one of the widest smiles she'd ever seen on her wife, endlessly blue eyes staring at her with wonder and awe.

"A child," she said, reaching up to touch Arizona's face, trailing her fingers softly over her cheeks and nose and lips, just touching her wife. "We are having a child."

"A child?" Arizona asked again, like she couldn't quite understand what Callie was saying, disbelief and joy all rolled together on her face and Callie smiled.

"Yes." She breathed. Reaching up to kiss her, but Arizona was gone, down her body again, her cheek pressing against her stomach, pulling a laugh from Callie.

"A baby." Arizona whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her stomach. "Hello baby." Another kiss, softer and gentler as she whispered again.

Sliding back up, Arizona crashed their lips together, deepening the kiss almost immediately and Callie was back to squirming her hips against Arizona's hard length, arousal and happiness coursing through her.

"Are we allowed?" Arizona asked.

"I shouldn't see why not," Callie answered on a moan, "Richard said I'm eight or so weeks along, we've made love almost every night."

"I love you so much Calliope," Arizona whispered, rearing up and slipping inside, Callie's hands flying to Arizona's shoulders and digging her fingernails into her wife's skin.

She'd never tire of this. Sometimes, she'd achieve release with Arizona's mouth and hands, the first time her wife had done it this way shocked her, but not as much as much as how pleasure it was. Almost as if her release was coming from every single nerve in her body, and she floated effortlessly among the clouds. But when Arizona was moving inside her and stretching her core and filling her like this, it was everything to her.

Their first time together, she'd been motivated by want and desire, and a little bit by fear. When Arizona had offered to let her go because of the revelations about their marriage, her heart had constricted and clenched with the pain of the week she'd been gone, and the realization that she had never wanted to live without her again. And in the moment when it was there, plainly and openly on the table, she knew she didn't want it. So she acted rashly and kissed her wife, who was wife in name only, and made her hers physically. It was the easiest thing she'd ever done, the easiest choice she'd ever made. And when she had Arizona inside her, moving and creating explosions of feelings and sensations, she knew she was in love with her.

And every night she'd had her wife like this, their bodies moving as one and working towards release as their hands gripped and clung to each other, lips and tongues joined and connected.

"Arizona," She husked, spreading her legs wide and wrapping them around her wife, the move bringing Arizona deeper and harder, forcing another moan from her lips as Arizona grunted at the motion.

When they came, it was together and once again made her float to the clouds, safe in the knowledge that Arizona would be there to catch her when she came back.

*8*

The next day Arizona had been gone since early in the morning and hadn't returned for breakfast or lunch, Callie having spent the day alone in her quarters, with one trip to the library to visit her nieces and nephews. She didn't know how it had happened, but the news of her pregnancy had spread through the palace like wildfire, the servants and members of the court bowing deeply and wishing her well.

But now it was almost time for dinner and she hadn't seen Arizona yet all day. She'd asked April, but the redhead had seemed on edge all day, her hand straying to the back of her dress more often than not, jumping at every little sound and suspicious of every soldier that wasn't one of Tim or Arizona's company. Teddy had been pulled away for something and replaced by a young man named O'Malley, one of the men they'd met in the country and returned with them. He was a quiet fellow, didn't smile as much as Teddy or any of her other guards, but his watchful eyes made her feel as safe as they had.

And Miranda was just as twitchy as the rest of them. Her fingers fumbled on her dress coat buttons and her eyes darted to the door more often that it remained on her work.

"Miranda, what is the matter?" She asked softly, looking down at her matron. She'd been with Callie for most of her life, starting first as her dressing maid when Callie was six and staying with her when other promotions were offered.

"Nothing!" She said a little too quickly, her eyes flirting from the door to her and back. "There were whispers…"

As Miranda trailed off an icy sheet of fear trickled down her spine. Perhaps she'd been wrong to underestimate Arizona's preparedness. To second guess her wife. She knew their lives were in danger, but a part of her hadn't believed that John would act in the palace. She believed that once they came back and Arizona took her rightful place on the throne, he'd back off. But she underestimated him too.

"Oh what?" She asked just as quietly, grasping Miranda's hands with hers.

Before she could answer, the door to the bathroom between their two rooms opened and April came in, her dress was slashed to shreds and there was a trickle of blood flowing down her face from a cut on her forehead.

"They're coming, the plan, the plan!" She whisper shouted, and Callie was on the floor quickly and gently, both O'Malley and Miranda beside her, opening the trap door on the underside of her bed, O'Malley not as gently pushing her in.

"You must stay silent, Your Highness," he whispered, pulling his dagger from the sheath in his boots and pressing it into her hands. "Stay absolutely silent, and we will see you through this."

She nodded at him, the fear rendering her unable to speak or move as the wood was slid over her face, locking her in under the bed and an eerie silence filling the room.

There was a loud commotion at the door, as if someone was trying to break the door down, to force themselves into the room and she heard the cool slide of O'Malley's sword as he stood at attention, from the crack in her hiding place she could see Miranda clutching her own dagger, having received a new one made for her own hand and returning Tim's while they were in the country. She looked terrified but held her blade with the surety of Arizona and Yang's teaching and training. Callie could hear April's deep breathing from the other side of the room, she couldn't see her, but if she knew the woman, she looked like Miranda, afraid but sure of her duty.

And then suddenly the door burst open and a flurry of shouting and yelling filled the room, the burst of the door cracking and exploding open filled her ears as did the sound of battle. This was not the hollow sounds of training, sword clashes intermixed with laughter and gentle teasing and taunts. This was the sound of war.

And it was terrifying. She was curled in on herself, safe in her hidden enclosure, but clutching her dagger and trying to protect her child. The heir to the kingdom and hers and Arizona's baby. The fighting continued at a breakneck pace, every now and then a groan of pain and the slumping of a body falling to the floor. She could see O'Malley's legs as he moved about the room, fending off their attackers and fighting for their lives. A man fell at his feet, blood pooling from a wound in his abdomen, his eyes cold and lifeless, staring at her in death and it was all Callie could do not to scream.

"Where is she?" John's cold voice filled the room with a shout, none of her allies answering.

April shouted with fear and there was a sickening thunk and the sound of a body hitting the floor, and she was silenced.

"We will protect our queen," Miranda whispered.

"Leave now," O'Malley grunted. His voice sounded pained, and he was struggling to breathe, but he stood his ground in front of her brother in law, defiance in his words and tone.

"My forces are ridding me of my sister and brother, and I cannot allow the whore to live while carrying a child." His words were harsh, but his tone cold and flat. As if he were simply stating the recipe for bread, rather than talking about killing his whole family.

"No one will stand behind you," O'Malley gritted out, his sword hanging by his side, and Callie could watch as droplets of blood dropped from the blade. She didn't know whose blood it was, and she was afraid to know. Miranda was crouched behind them, her eyes fixed on the stand-off, protecting one of the secret passages out of her room.

"I don't need them to stand behind me," John whispered, "I only need them to follow my orders."

Callie heard O'Malley scoff, and that seemed to enrage John as the flurry of battle started once more. The clang of swords was deafening and both men grunted and yelled as they battled. Suddenly Miranda screamed and gripped her dagger tighter, her face paling and her eyes wide in shock, O'Malley slumping back and the sickening sound of a sword withdrawing from flesh as his body hit the floor with a hollow thud.

John advances on Miranda, and to her eternal credit, she stood her ground in front of the secret passage. This was the plan. To block both passages and hope that John would believe she'd escaped, while she remained hidden in the bed, giving Arizona or Tim a chance to come rescue them.

"Move girl, now!" John commanded, and though she'd jumped at the outburst, Miranda stood her ground. Her hands were shaking and Callie hoped that her wife was on the way.

Just as he was about to strike Miranda, a flash of fabric and the sound of two bodies colliding and swords skirting on the stone floor, and a flash of Arizona's blonde hair filled her vision and ears. Her wife had arrived.

But the fight was to John's advantage. He was bigger and stronger and had his hands wrapped around her wife's neck as they struggled, and just as Callie was about leave her hiding place, Miranda dove at John, stabbing him in the back.

The sound of silence in the room was just as deafening as the battles had been. Heavy panting from everyone, and the dull thud of Miranda and Arizona dragging and pushing John's dead body off of her. They both quickly worked to release Callie and she fell limply and shaking into her wife's blood covered arms, both of them breathing hard and panting.

"April?" Arizona asked, and though she was pale and shaking, Miranda made her way over to the other maid on the other side of the bed.

"Alive." She called softly.

"Thank you Bailey," Arizona whispered, holding Callie tighter. "For saving my life."

Callie couldn't be sure who Arizona was talking about because her wife was staring at her, her eyes full of tears and a look so full of love and devotion that Callie could feel it.

"I still don't like you."


	5. Chapter 5

The last of the medals of valour were handed out to her soldiers, and Arizona stood before them proudly. They had captured all but one of John's forces, chased him to their south border and allowed Callie's family's army to handle it from there. It was only two days before they were sent word that he's been captured and executed.

Her mother's trial had lasted only a few hours, the evidence against mounted and presented, and she confessed. In a moment of weakness, one Arizona hoped wouldn't return to darken her days once again, she had spared her mother's life. Tim hds agreed, begrudgingly, and she was sent to live a solitary life, isolated from her grandchildren and children, her only company trusted soldiers from Arizona and Tim's separate companies. She'd been warned if she moved against them again, her sentence of death would be carried out, but Arizona didn't foresee that happening.

The traitorous plot was over. She was queen, she had her pregnant wife, a loyal group of soldiers and two loyal maids. For now.

"Bailey and Kepner, approach." She called. Both maids looked confused at their summoning, as did the soldiers that surrounded them, but she needed to honour the two woman who protected Callie during John's unsuccessful siege. O'Malley, the man who had given his life to protect Callie, was likewise honoured. His mother receiving the medal with tears.

"These are military medals, they are not given to civilians, and on them rests the highest honour that I can give." She said, holding the two velvet boxes in her hand, speaking to all present. "Both of you showed the highest levels of bravery and courage in defence of the Queen Regent, and I would like to honour you."

She looked over at her wife, her belly heavy and showing the child she bore, and Callie smiled at her.

"You also saved the life of the future ruler of our country," she added, looking at both of them, and smiling. She owed these women more than medals. She owed them her life, if something had happened to Callie because she'd lacked the foresight or had entrusted her care to others… she owed them her life. And she owed them theirs as well. "But this is a military medal, and you are servants of the castle. They are yours, do not misunderstand me, but I have another offering for you."

She watched as both of the maids looked at each other and then at Callie, their eyes and faces confused.

"I am giving you an opportunity to leave service." The gathered soldiers gasped, as did April and Bailey, both of their eyes widening. "Kepner, do you have aspirations beyond service?"

"I…" the redhead started, and then looked around the room. She had been with Arizona since she was a girl. Almost twenty years now. She was slightly older than Arizona was, a friend and comrade before she was a maid, but her whole life she'd done nothing but serve.

"It's alright April," she said softly.

"I would like to join the military." The redhead said softly, and Arizona barely contained the laugh that threatened to bubble out.

"Altman," she called to the tall blonde standing in the corner. "This is your new recruit. When she is outfitted in her uniform, pin this to her chest."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She bowed her head, as did April, and the two returned to the spot where Teddy had stood previously. She would miss April, the loyalty she had for her and how quickly she turned that loyalty to Callie. It was a personal loss, and she would mourn her oldest friend, but her country was the better for having her serve in the military.

Focusing back on Bailey, she smiled. "The offer is the same for you."

Bailey looked at her, and then at Callie. It was a long moment of an exchange in silence. The two speaking with only their eyes. She wanted to glance at her wife, to see what she was doing, but her focus was on Bailey.

Finally the dark skinned woman nodded and turned back to Arizona. "I'd like to stay with the Queen Regent, and when her child. Uh, I mean your child Your Majesty, when your child is born, I'd like to be their matron." Bailey nodded once, and then stood silent. Surprised, but not shocked, Arizona turned to look at Callie. She was crying, softly and quietly, but she had a proud smile on. And when their eyes connected, her wife nodded, Arizona knowing that she was okay with this. She had told Callie she was making the offer, and they'd discussed what might happen. But Bailey staying with their family wasn't one of those things.

"Then, Miranda Bailey, this medal is yours." She offered the velvet box to the woman, who took it in her sure hands. "This is not something you can wear, it's not something that people will know about. But we know. My soldiers, my trusted advisors, my wife… they all know Bailey. They know that you were prepared to lay your life down in defence of your queen, they know of the courage and bravery and valour you showed that day." Bailey nodded, and so did the gathered forces. "And I know it Bailey, I know."

*8*

The long day was finally over, and Arizona was glad it was. Medal ceremonies and her official coronation were done, and she was free to be with her wife.

And they were together. In a tub that Callie had requested, long enough for her to stretch fully in, and deep enough that her breasts were covered if she sat up. It was an excellent tub. And they were in it together, her wife laid against her front, her fingers trailing up and down her expansive belly, and her hair draped over Arizona's shoulder.

"We should think of names Calliope," she whispered, her own fingers trailing over her wife's skin, slowly and gently.

"How do you name the future King or Queen?" Callie asked, pulling a laugh from Arizona. "If we were regular people, we'd just pick a name. Here is our son, his name is… I don't know, Fred… or something." Callie huffed. "Or this is our daughter, her name is Heather… or… something."

Callie turned in her arms and looked at her, a look of confusion on her face. "We are naming a king, Arizona. Or a queen."

"It is an arduous task, this is true," Arizona replied, bending forward and pressing a soft kiss to her wife's lips. "But it is our solemn duty."

Callie just huffed again, and turned to lay back against her chest once more, fingers resuming their path on her belly, gently tangling with Arizona's when they met, and continuing on their own paths.

"Why don't we name our child. Not the next king or queen, but our child Calliope." Arizona offered, stopping her hand on Callie's distended belly and smiling.

"But…" Callie tried to argue weakly, small and quiet as their fingers entwined over their baby.

"When we were interviewing my mom," Arizona said quietly, she hadn't told Callie this part yet. "She said she felt…" she paused. This was more difficult than she had anticipated. "Do you remember what I said on our wedding night?"

"That your parents didn't like each other," Callie offered.

"They didn't." Arizona whispered. "When we were kids, we were shuffled between the quarters of mother and father. We rarely had both of them together."

It hadn't been until she had that conversation with her mother that she realized it. As a child it had seemed natural, her and Tim with father, discussing the kingdom and politics and strategy… and John off with mother. There were times as a child that it had hurt and she'd been confused at why her parents didn't seem to want all of them at the same time, but as she got older she understood.

"Arizona?" Callie asked, turning and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, the baby belly between them creating a space, but Arizona wrapped her closer, lifting her knees to give her wife some support as they sat facing each other.

"All that time apart… we didn't realize… we didn't see… and…" and she felt herself start to tear up. Because they hadn't seen this coming. It took a plot from John and her mother to show her how little she knew them.

"I love you, Calliope." She whispered, Callie leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"And I love you Arizona," Callie whispered against her lips. "Our child is the next ruler though."

"But just as you are mine, and I am yours… I want them to be ours before he belongs to the people," Arizona sighed as Callie's fingers began working through her hair, massaging the muscles at the base of her skull, her legs wrapped around her waist.

"I'm not saying that they will have an easy life, especially if we have more children, but we can…" she trailed off. But her wife, her beautiful and kind and caring wife seemed to know.

"He will have both of us," Callie whispered, pressing a trail of kisses up her neck and Arizona moaned lightly, feeling her cock begin to stir between Callie's legs, rubbing up the soft flesh of her inner thighs as she grew and hardened.

"We will love them together Arizona," Callie groaned softly into her ear, her hand slipping around her belly and between them to stroke at Arizona's cock, and she gasped, Arizona hardening in her hands as she positioned Arizona's slightly throbbing head at her entrance.

"Forever?" She asked, bucking her hips lightly, her cock slipping a little ways into her wife, both of them groaning.

"Forever," Callie promised, tearing a moan from both of them as she sunk herself fully onto Arizona. Arizona gasped at the feel of her wife. This wasn't new or different than anything they'd done before, but it felt different. Like the promise of forever meant more than just words and actions, it meant feeling like this. Her cock was buried in her wife's passage, warm and wet and tight, but it felt like Callie was finally and fully hers. Like returning from a secret mission to her own bed and her own home, and returning to her wife.

As Arizona began thrusting her hips slightly, Callie placed her palm against her chest and looked down at her. "Let me do it."

Confused, Arizona stilled her own hips and slipped her hands to her wife's, kneading the flesh softly. After a moment, Callie started moving, the water in the tub sloshing softly about them as Callie rocked on her cock. Sliding herself on and off at a gentle pace.

This was different too. This position wasn't, especially as the child grew, Callie had said that her back hurt when she was beneath her, so they'd adapted with Arizona beneath and found that it was just as pleasurable for them. But this, Callie being in complete control was new. And Arizona liked it. All she had to do was lay back and stay hard as Callie brought herself closer to release. And it wasn't like staying hard was any difficulty for her. Since that first time in their country home, her dick had rarely been soft when her wife was around.

And it wasn't just her body that Arizona loved. It was all of her. The way she intuitively knew when Arizona wanted quiet, her hands laying softly on her body and her lips pressing soft kisses to wherever Callie could reach. How she knew just when to crack a joke to make her smile and lighten her day. All of it filled Arizona with love and happiness, and that promise of forever warmed her heart like nothing else ever had.

Seeing and feeling Callie above her, using her body and cock the way she wanted, making both of them feel good, moans spilling past Callie's open lips as her pace increased.

When she came, Callie's fingers dug into her shoulders and chest where she'd been holding on to her, her inner passage gripping her tightly and wildly fluttering as she pulsed around Arizona. It was enough that she released into her wife, moaning her name as her cock twitched and shot her seed into the warm passage she was buried in.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys.

Sorry this isn't an update.

I suffered a concussion last week and due to the headaches and stuff, I haven't been able to work on Arranged Fate. Chapter six is coming, and will be the last chapter as planned.

I also have some one shots on the go.

I'm sorry.

Commander Trip


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am sorry about the lateness of this. As you know I had a concussion a few weeks ago, and I'm finally starting to feel better. I missed a couple of days of work, but when I did go back I'd need to have a nap right after because my head had begun to hurt terribly. But I slowly chipped away at this, and now it's finished. I hope you can forgive me. **

Callie stretched in her bed languidly, feeling the pop and burn in every muscle, the slight loosening of each joint, the glorious feel of her body releasing the tension and soreness of the previous night.

Arizona had been gone on a diplomatic envoy for the previous two weeks and Callie had been left, alone and with child, at the palace. She'd returned the night before and surprised Callie in their bed. Few words were spoken as their clothes were shed and they began to make love. For hours. Which was why Callie was so sore this morning - in the best way possible.

But now she was alone in their bed, suspiciously lying next to one of her dressing gowns. She couldn't fathom why Arizona's side of the bed was empty and cold, and why her wife had placed one of her night garments in her spot, but she wouldn't be concerned with it for now. Arizona was home for the rest of her pregnancy barring any pressing diplomatic assignments. But since the failed plot to assassinate her and start a war, their region has known nothing but peace. Arizona's first act had been to send aide envoys to those to the east, her father had also done the same at Callie's urging. Five years since then and Callie had fallen in love with her wife every single day.

The door to her room opened, and the giggles of her two children wafted in briefly, followed quickly by Arizona's voice shushing the children, who both giggled again. Arizona may have been a fierce warrior on the battlefield, a commanding voice and presence in any diplomatic situation, but when it came to her children she was the softy. And they knew it. And it warmed Callie's heart as Arizona spoke to the children, holding the door slightly open.

"Babies, remember what I said?" She asked, and Callie took the opportunity to quietly slip the nightwear Arizona had left for her over her head as she listened to her family.

"Yes momma." They both said, trying to whisper but failing spectacularly, almost drawing a giggle from Callie but she stifled it with her fist.

"Let me make sure that mommy is still asleep, and then we can wake her quietly, okay." There was a slight pause, and Arizona continued, "Good, now wait here."

As Arizona entered the room, Callie laid quickly back down and closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her as the bed dipped.

"Calliope, my love," Arizona whispered and Callie could swear she felt her heart quicken with affection for her wife. "I know you're awake."

This time Callie did giggle, relishing in the soft kiss that Arizona pressed to her temple. "Your children are bringing you breakfast in bed, so keep pretending."

Callie nodded, and sank further into her pillow as Arizona left the bed and retrieved their children. They were not as quiet as she knew Arizona hoped them to be, both of them laughing quietly.

Soon there were three more bodies in the bed, two small bodies pressed tightly to her, their arms wrapped around her shoulders, both pressing sloppy kisses to her cheeks as they continued to giggle.

"Wake up mommy," their oldest whispered, his voice light and happy.

"Yes, mommy, is your birfday." Their youngest whispered, lightly kissing the very tip of her nose.

Wanting to make a good show for her children, Callie exaggerated a stretch of her arms, wrapping them around her babies as she slowly blinked her eyes open and closed, softly taking in her children's smiles and joy.

Sandy was their son, a stout boy of four, he had the colouring of her, dark skin and hair, and his eyes were the same colour as hers, but he looked almost exactly like Arizona. His eyes may have her colour, but they were all Robbins in shape. His dark hair was wavy like Arizona's, falling just past his ears in wild curls and runaway messiness. They named him Alexander, but they called him Sandy.

The future king of their country was a quiet and contemplative boy, smart beyond his age, with a passion for animals and books. Alexander Miguel Robbins, the first of his name, would be king one day… but for now he was just a boy. He was their son.

Their daughter was two, and she looked more like Callie than she did Arizona, except for her dimples. They were Callie's weakness from all three members of her family. Her name was Maria, and she was going to be a wildfire of a woman, tenacious and precocious, she took after Arizona like the waves took to the shore.

Their small family was in her bed, celebrating her birthday, Sandy in her lap slowly picking at both of their plates as he and Maria jabbered on to them, both her and Arizona laughing at their children. It was a perfect moment, made better by the fact that it wasn't uncommon.

Callie and Arizona had kept their promises to each other to raise their children together. The fallout from her mother's and brother's treason would not be repeated with them, and hopefully not their children. They had spoken of Sandy's eventual ascension to the throne and his need for a spouse… and the possibility of arranging his marriage, but hoped that it wouldn't come to that. They wanted him to marry for love, Maria too, and the baby that she was carrying now… all of their children. But the future wasn't for them to know.

"Mommy," Sandy started with a soft press of his hand to her cheek, "Why are you so quiet?"

She smiled down at her son, Maria looking on from Arizona's lap where she had some syrup and berries smeared on her face and fingers.

"I'm happy Sandy," she whispered down at him. She opened her free arm toward Maria and watched as her daughter clambered out of Arizona's lap and into hers, snuggling against her chest and into Sandy. "I'm just so happy that you brought me breakfast, and that you're here."

She stuttered to a stop, overcome with emotions, both of her children stilling and looking up at her. Arizona shifted closer, sliding the tray away from them and wiping the tears that had fallen from her cheeks.

"I love you Sandy, and you too Maria."

*8*

Her birthday celebrations had been twofold after her breakfast in bed with her family. Luncheon with Tim and his wife and their children, Addison as well, along with her husband. (Callie had been shocked when Addison married a soldier rather than a man of the court, but she was happy and that's all she wanted for her friend anyway.) And then a big state dinner where members of the public were invited as well as members of the court. She wanted to get to know the people she was technically a ruler over, rather than just blindly serve them without knowing them.

It had been a truly extraordinary day.

And it had so far been a truly extraordinary night.

She was lying on her bed, naked and panting underneath her wife. Clutching at her hair and shoulders as Arizona was bringing her to completion with her mouth and fingers for the second time.

Her legs were up and over her wife's shoulders, her blonde hair curly and wild spread across her thighs and stomach, her slightly distended belly blocking her view a little, but not fully.

"Ari…" she whispered, her hips undulating against her wife's face, her fingers pulling blonde hair a little tightly, her heels pressing tightly into her wife's back.

"Oh my…" she heard herself moan, her head falling side to side in time with her hips as Arizona's lips wrapped around her sensitive bundle of nerves and she sucked, two of her wife's fingers moving in and out of her passage, curling at just the right spot to make her vision go white and her body to go weightless.

And then she was releasing, her entire body going rigid against Arizona, holding her wife in place with her legs and her hands and every cell in her body tuned into her wife and her body flying away but held to the bed by her wife's body.

When she came back to herself it was to find Arizona's lips on her neck, lightly kissing and sucking her flesh, her body pressed tightly to her own, and her wife's cock snuggly fitted by her core.

"I love you," Callie whispered, trailing her hands up and down her wife's smooth back, stopping briefly to trail her fingers across the scar at her wife's left shoulder, the mark that prompted her to kiss her wife for the first time.

"I love you too Calliope," Arizona whispered into her neck, her lips never leaving her flesh and her hands trailing fire and goosebumps across Callie's skin.

When she'd been told that she was to marry a complete stranger all those years ago, she couldn't have imagined that it would lead to this moment. Moments that she's had hundreds of times since she cried during their first dance at their wedding having only met her wife hours previously.

Moments where she was so absolutely in love with her wife that it felt like it would swallow her whole. Moments where she'd look at her wife, her blonde hair and her blue eyes and her dimples framed by the most amazing smile she'd ever seen, and Callie just needed her. Moments where their fingers would brush on busy days when they barely had time for each other and that brief half second of contact would be enough to soothe her worries and her stress and her anxiety and she could carry on with her day, simply because she had touched her wife.

Moments where her wife was over her, lavishing her body making her forget everything and everyone else, her focus entirely on her wife and the way that Arizona made her feel.

"I need you inside me," Callie whispered, slipping her hands down Arizona's taut back and onto her firm ass, gripping the flesh of her wife tightly, "Please."

Arizona wasted no time lifting her hips and slipping into her, both of them moaning at the feeling and the sensation. This was another of the moments that Callie hadn't expected. To need her wife like this, to need her to move in and out of her, to make love to her like this, to be so desperate for her wife's touch and the feeling of being full of her cock as she moved within her and against her.

"Mmm," Callie moaned, rolling her own hips against those of her wife who had stilled, "Ari…" she whispered again, a low groan tearing from her throat as Arizona began to move with her, her wife's answering moan washing over her ear and cause a wave of need for her wife.

It was slow and soft the way that they were making love, her release building quickly under the soft motions of her wife inside her. Callie loves all the ways that they made love. Hard and fast, her on top of Arizona, Arizona's mouth on her or her mouth on Arizona… but this was her favourite.

Moving together slowly, their bodies pressed tightly against each other, nothing but sweat and sex between them as they made love.

"Ari…" she moaned again, slipping her hands to Arizona's face and bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss as she neared another release.

With another few gentle thrusts Callie felt herself fall apart for the third time that evening, Arizona falling just after, the warmth of her seed spilling into her and warming her all over.

*8*

"I think he may be in love," Arizona whispered into her ear, the two of them sat alone during the twentieth anniversary of Arizona's coronation.

They both were watching as Sandy, their beautiful boy now a grown man, danced with a lovely young maiden. His cheeks were flushed, and Callie noticed that only one of his dimples was on display, the same look on his face that Arizona had when she was embarrassed.

"Hmm," Callie whispered back, leaning her face into the kiss her wife pressed softly against her cheek. "How can you tell?"

"Because he looks like I felt when I first realized that I was in love with you Calliope." Callie felt herself smile into her wife's cheek, as their hands met on her knee, quickly entwining as they both watched their eldest son dance.

"Well, here's hoping." Callie replied, turning to kiss Arizona's cheek.

"We may not have known each other when we married," Arizona whispered, tightening her fingers on Callie's hand, "But I've never regretted getting to be your wife."

Callie sighed, her eyes never leaving Sandy, "Even when I broke your finger when I was giving birth to Maria?" She asked with a small laugh. Their eldest daughter was watching her brother as well from the other side of the room, her smile genuine as she held her younger sister and danced with her during the ball.

"Not even then," Arizona whispered.

"Being your wife has been my greatest privilege," Callie whispered back.

"Oh watch, he's going to kiss her cheek," Arizona whispered excitedly, their hands tightening on her knee.

Callie laughed at how fumbling and awkward her son was, his cheeks reddening further and his dimples disappearing completely as the girl also blushed.

"Good for him," Callie whispered, finally tearing her eyes away from her son and looking at her wife. "I love you."

"Mm," Arizona whispered, her dimples popping and giving her a small wink. "I know."


End file.
